Trois fois
by Kalincka
Summary: [SLG 104] Il se hait, il le hait, pour avoir répondu à cet appel. Et malgré tout, il a encore l'espoir que son créateur veuille bien le reprendre.
Je pense que vous commencez à connaître la chanson.

Présence très très forte de drama. Et évidemment, spoilers sur le SLG 104, duh.

Enjoy !

 **Disclaimer : SLG ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages non plus, tout revient de droit à Mathieu Sommet.**

* * *

Il n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais quand son nom avait retenti trois fois, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

Internet était une plate-forme étrange. Maintenant qu'il y était implanté, il devait se soumettre à certaines lois… Ou non. C'était lui qui décidait. Il pouvait tout modeler, se déplacer où il voulait – mais les autres le pouvaient aussi. Un média à double tranchant.

Intérieurement, il était heureux d'avoir le soutien de son associé, qui s'avérait d'une aide précieuse grâce à son savoir sur cet endroit loufoque et déconnecté de la réalité.

Mais à présent… Il venait de transgresser les règles qu'ils s'étaient imposés tous les deux depuis le retour de Virus dans le bunker protégé par toutes sortes de logiciels perfectionnés.

Règle numéro un : ne pas entrer en contact avec la cible.

Règle numéro deux : ne pas évoquer leur alliance.

Règle numéro trois : éviter les pièges.

Et lui, comme un aliéné, il enfreignait ces directives sans réfléchir. Pourquoi ? Certains auraient pu soupçonner son instinct animal, primitif, et ils auraient eu une part de vérité. Mais lui, il avait une idée de l'autre raison, et ça le rendait _malade_.

Malade de ne pas pouvoir se détacher d'une époque qu'il pensait être capable d'oublier. Malade de sentir sa poitrine se comprimer quand les noms des autres lui revenaient en tête. Malade de voir son visage qui lui rappelait sans cesse un autre. Malade de revenir à ses pieds comme un animal sans son maître. Malade, comme son putain de créateur et ses troubles du dédoublement, malade, malade, _malade_. Presque fou.

Il se força à prendre un air digne, détaché de la situation, alors qu'il disparaissait de son trône pour rejoindre la voix si semblable à la sienne qui l'avait invoqué.

La première règle fut brisée.

Et quand Mathieu écarquilla les yeux en le voyant répondre à son appel, Maître Panda sentit quelque chose battre plus fort.

— Salut, mec.

Pathétique. Son timbre tremblait, et c'était _pathétique_.

Il voulait se croire en contrôle de la situation, et le mélomane avait la désagréable impression de se voiler la face. Il en serra les poings en silence.

Un étonnement fugace le rendit perplexe face à l'absence de réaction de la satanée IA qui protégeait son créateur, se demandant un instant comment Virus avait bien pu échouer alors que lui passait le pare-feu sans problème.

Cette interrogation fut cependant emportée tel un grain de sable dans le vent quand son alter-ego parla.

Il lui _parlait_. Sa façade de marbre n'était en réalité que du cristal, et pouvait se briser à tout instant. Il n'avait pas le sang-froid du Prof, le chanteur le savait, et il le jalousa amèrement pour ce privilège que son associé avait de ne pas trembler face à son créateur.

— Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de dire ce qui vient de se passer au gamin ? Il va me le ressortir pendant des semaines…

Maître Panda eut la sensation d'être en apnée pendant un instant.

Ce ton nonchalant et horriblement condescendant que Mathieu prenait pour se sentir au-dessus des autres était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était rebellé ; c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais vu leurs vraies capacités, qu'ils n'étaient que des marionnettes à ses yeux. En un tour de sang, cette pensée avait déjà fait son chemin, et il ne s'en trouvait que plus en colère.

Ce fut la mention du gamin qui le refroidit.

La mention d'un de ses anciens collègues.

La mention du Geek.

L'enfant fragile de l'équipe. Le gosse bien trop souvent maltraité par les autres, à tout le temps se recevoir des piques assassines. Le petit être qui était d'une vigueur d'esprit incroyable pour se relever à chaque fois après autant d'humiliations, endossant le rôle de victime sans vraiment pouvoir s'en défaire.

L'ursidé se rappelait très bien de son admiration envers le potentiel qu'il avait l'impression d'être le seul à voir concernant l'enfant. Une admiration et une compassion, qu'il apparentait presque à de… La tendresse ?

Et pourtant.

— Pas de soucis, moi aussi je le hais, s'entendit-il répondre d'un ton fébrile.

 _Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile !_

Se caler sur l'autre, opiner du chef, acquiescer sans laisser la place à ses sentiments. Pourquoi disait-il cela alors qu'il n'en pensait pas le moindre mot ?! Pourquoi ressentait-il de la satisfaction face à la réplique de son créateur ?!

Ce n'était pas _bien_.

Et cette dépendance le rendait _malade_.

— On le hait tous, mec. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? La domination du monde, mon extermination, tout ça tout ça ?

Et l'autre, qui prenait cet air détaché, comme si leur conversation avait quelque chose de _normal_. Il savait très bien qu'Internet avait une influence sur ce genre de situations considérées comme inexécutables dans la réalité, mais le voir ainsi, coupé de toute émotion envers le gamin, le Geek, sa _personnalité_ , le rendait complètement fou.

Mais ce dégoût fut noyé par une sensation de joie intense, qui fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Mathieu lui demandait des nouvelles. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait de son côté. Cela voulait bien dire que quelque part, son créateur se préoccupait de lui. Même si c'était insensé, même si l'ironie était présente, le mélomane en était persuadé ; cette question ne pouvait pas être uniquement de politesse, et il s'empressa de répondre en tentant de ne pas emballer sa voix :

— Ça avance pas mal.

Puis, comme un besoin de le voir réagir, d'arracher son air détaché – cela ne pouvait être qu'un masque, comme sa maudite Intelligence Artificielle – et de lui faire admettre la vérité, il ajouta :

— J't'ai dit que j'avais recruté le Prof ?

La deuxième règle fut brisée elle aussi.

— Ça m'étonne pas, il était au chômage depuis un petit moment, il tournait en rond…

Ce fut comme une pierre qui tomba au creux de son estomac, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser transparaître la moindre émotion.

Comment pouvait-il accepter ce fait avec autant de nonchalance ? Comment pouvait-il se résigner à l'idée qu'un savant, le Prof, sa _personnalité_ , ait pu retourner froidement sa veste sans aucune émotion ?

Pourquoi n'en était-il pas _malade_ ?

Se sentant perdre le contrôle sur son propre jeu, il enchaîna rapidement sans réfléchir :

— Bon, j'suis désolé, je connais pas trop la convention sociale à adopter pendant une invocation vaudou…

S'excuser. Encore et toujours s'excuser, alors que ce n'était en rien sa faute.

— Tu dois me tuer, je crois, céda Mathieu en haussant les épaules.

C'était fou.

Cette conversation était folle.

Son créateur parlait de sa mort comme si ce n'était pas _grave_. Comme si l'idée que sa personnalité puisse vouloir le tuer ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Maître Panda eut envie de hurler. De le secouer par les épaules, lui crier que ce n'était pas normal, qu'il aurait dû le menacer à son tour, qu'il aurait dû avoir une réaction humaine. Que tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour qu'il réagisse, pas pour qu'il s'enferme dans cette caricature d'homme blasé.

Mais à la place, ses mots masquèrent ses pensées – comme _toujours_.

— Tiens, c'est chouette que tu en parles, parce que ça m'arrange ! déclara-t-il en laissant un rictus briser son masque.

Non, ce n'était pas vrai, il ne souhaitait pas sa mort – enfin si, mais il ne voulait pas que…

— ... Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé, mec ? On était pourtant si proche !

Son torrent de pensées confuses s'interrompirent d'un coup, comme si quelqu'un avait coupé la vanne de son esprit au flot incontrôlable. Il se figea.

Enfin.

Enfin, Mathieu réagissait.

Un air déboussolé s'était peint sur les traits de son créateur, comme s'il saisissait enfin ses erreurs, ses regrets, ses fautes. Il se préoccupait enfin.

Et enfin, il considérait leur relation sous un autre angle. Enfin, il cessait le jeu de l'homme sans cœur, qui n'écoutait que son cerveau et manipulait les autres.

Pris de court et touché au plus profond de son âme, le mélomane lâcha doucement :

— Je ne sais pas… Je galère à trouver une femelle, on s'est fait tuer, on vit dans une matrice… Ça crée des tensions…

« On ». Les mots partaient tout seul, il ne les maîtrisait plus, tel la plume de son esprit de chanteur face au papier ; tous ses doutes, ses peurs étaient lancés en l'air, dans l'espoir de recevoir une réponse.

Et il la reçut.

Parce que Mathieu sourit.

— Et si on redevenait amis ? Tu pourrais chanter à nouveau !

Son cœur rata un battement. Il se sentit revivre.

Son créateur lui tendait la main.

Il le reprenait.

L'image de son bunker, de son alliance avec le Prof, de sa vengeance, de Virus – tout fut balayé en un regard. Il ne voyait plus que les tournages, les chansons futures, les visages familiers de ses anciens collègues – non, désormais, ils étaient à nouveau ses camarades.

Le Hippie, le Patron, le Geek, Mathieu… Et lui.

Tout était réparé.

L'émotion lui comprima la poitrine, et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, ses réflexions franchirent ses lèvres avec émoi :

— C'est tentant, mec, t'as peut-être raison…

Un pauvre sourire triste étira sa bouche. Pathétique.

Évidemment qu'il avait raison.

Évidemment, qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison.

— Il est peut-être temps pour moi de…

Sa phrase s'interrompit, quand un sentiment désagréable remonta le long de son échine sous la forme d'un frisson. Pétrifié, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains, croyant les voir disparaître pendant un moment, avant de fixer Mathieu dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Son créateur souriait froidement, répétant le mantra inversé de son nom qui le renverrait de là où il venait.

— _Adnap ertîam, Adnap ertîam, Adnap ertîam…_

Il eut l'impression qu'on venait de le poignarder dans le dos. Il revoyait encore la main tendue de l'autre, son sourire qu'il pensait sincère…

Son créateur qu'il pensait encore humain.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama-t-il en voyant son corps disparaître peu à peu.

La panique et la trahison semblaient ralentir le temps ; bientôt, il n'était plus qu'une ombre, et la dernière vision qu'il eut du salon SLG fut troublée par les larmes.

La voix de Mathieu lui parvint à travers le trop-plein d'informations, dure, sèche, et complètement dénuée d'émotions.

— Allez, dégage de mon émission, et va plutôt t'éteindre en silence !

La troisième règle fut brisée à son tour.

Et il chuta.

Il chuta, loin, attendant l'atterrissage brutal qui le réduirait en miettes. Il ne chercha même pas à lutter contre le courant qui le ramenait au bunker. Maître Panda se laissa emporter, le regard blessé, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur éventré lâchement ; et quand il sentit la surface dure des dalles de son palais buter contre son dos, cela ne fit que faire écho à sa douleur émotionnelle sous forme physique – et dieu savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une infime partie.

Un animal blessé, pris à revers par un chasseur qui ne le voyait comme une proie, qui resta couché sans avoir la force de le relever.

Et quand le Prof le retrouva, alerté par le bruit, il était encore à terre, les yeux ouverts résolument fixés sur le plafond.

Parce que tout ça, c'était la faute de trois fois son nom.


End file.
